Aristocrats
Aristocrats are members of the upper echelon of society, and have great influence on the political landscape of Dunwall. They come from wealthy families, and increase their fortune through profitable (and, often, ethically dubious) business ventures. While certain aristocrats such as Treavor Pendleton and Lady Boyle play a large role in the plot of Dishonored, many are left unnamed (such as guests at the Boyle Mansion) or given minor roles (such as Miss White and Bunting). These minor aristocrats are most easily distinguished via The Heart; it will describe them with class-specific lines instead of unique ones given to plot-relevant aristocrats. Corvo Attano encounters aristocrats in four locations during Dishonored: the Golden Cat bathhouse during House of Pleasure, Pratchett's House in The Royal Physician, in much greater abundance at the Boyle Mansion during Lady Boyle's Last Party, and a few near the Rudshore Gate during the mission The Flooded District. Aristocrats can also be encountered in the Legal District in The Knife of Dunwall, and Drapers Ward, a once-popular shopping area for the aristocracy, is visited in The Brigmore Witches. Quotes Searching Alone *''"I demand that you show yourself."'' *''"Come out now, or I'll call the City Watch."'' Idle Chat *''"The ox-roast we had last night might have been the best I've had."'' *''"I wonder if I should upgrade the staff."'' *''"How in the void are we responsible for them? Lazy is its own rewards!"'' *''"Did you hear? Allegedly Rosemary Peacroft's nephew does nothing but chew that nasty habber weed all day."'' Idle Answers *''"Undoubtedly."'' *''"Rightfully."'' *''"Indeed."'' Crying for Help *''"Someone help me, dammit!"'' *''"Help me!"'' *''"I am in need of assistance!"'' Trivia *Aristocrats can often be heard gossiping about each other, occasionally plotting ways to betray or harm specific people. **A woman named Mattie, a man named Harold, and another aristocrat can be spotted standing outside the Boyle Mansion insulting and planning to harass a woman named Emma. **One aristocrat in the smoking room at the Boyle Mansion can be seen attempting to get another guest to speak his mind about the Lord Regent and subsequently be arrested. **A group of aristocrats can be heard at the Boyle Manor gossiping about the Brimsleys, attributing their financial success to their Outsider worship, and then discussing various bizarre rituals the Brimsleys have been rumored to conduct. *Aristocrats that are even rumored to have the plague are shunned by the rest.[[The Heart/Quotes#Lady Boyle's Last Party|''""Old friends are cut from the guest list at the merest rumor of plague."]] **During Lady Boyle's party, one aristocrat remarks that those with enough money, specifically the Brimsleys, cannot be exiled to the Flooded District for having the plague. **Corvo Attano meets the Brimsleys near the Rudshore Gate in the Flooded District after Mrs. Brimsley contracts the plague. *In order to become popular in aristocratic society, it is important to throw social events in order to get to know the other aristocrats. These events involve grand displays of wealth, such as the fireworks at the Boyle Mansion. **Thalia Timsh is noted to be one of the people who is moving her way upward in aristocratic society.The City Barrister *According to the Heart, City Watch Officers "are the sons of rich and powerful families", who are presumably aristocrats.[[The Heart/Quotes#City Watch Officer|"These are the sons of rich and powerful families."]] *There is an unknown female aristocrat who is involved in a secret cult and has the Outsider's Mark branded onto her back.Developer Commentary - Female Aristocrat Heart Quote Gallery aristocrats mask concept art.png|Concept art of aristocrats in masks. lord sexy aristocrat concept art.png|Aristocrat concept art. 2 concept art aristocrat.png|Concept art of a male aristocrat. 2 concept art aristocrat2.png|Concept art of an old male aristocrat. D2 aristocrat concept art.jpg|Concept art for an aristocrat in ''Dishonored 2. 2 concept art aristocrat3.png|Aristocrat concept art. Hands research.jpg|Aristocrat's hands research. aristocrat concept.jpg|Male aristocrat concept render. aristocrat concept2.jpg|Facial render. aristocrat concept4.jpg|Render of an aristocrat with a cane. Treavor07.png|Lord Treavor Pendleton. 01 granny.png|Granny Rags, formerly an aristocrat named Vera Moray. aristocrat03.png|An aristocrat in front of the Golden Cat. Courtesanaristocrat.png|An aristocrat and courtesan at the Golden Cat. Custis6.png|Lord Custis Pendleton. Morganp01.png|Lord Morgan Pendleton. 06 pratchett1.png|Pratchett, an aristocrat. Mattie02.png|Mattie, Harold, and another aristocrat. Bunting02.png|Bunting, an art dealer and aristocrat. aristocrats04.png|An aristocrat on his way to a party. Aristocrats01.png|Aristocrats in masks at the Boyle Mansion. partygoers.jpg|Miss White and Mattie at the Boyle Mansion. mothwhale02.png|Ramsey in a whale mask and Miss White in a moth mask. aristocrats02.png|An aristocrat in a mask. aristocrats03.png|An aristocrat in the Boyle Mansion. aristocrat and piano.png|An aristocrat in the music room at the Boyle Mansion. aristocrat06.png|Miss Jane Blair, an aristocrat. Ella01.png|Ella Triss, an aristocrat, at a party. aristocrats06.png|Lord Shaw, an aristocrat. brisby02.png|Lord Brisby, an aristocrat. aristocrats0.png|An aristocrat in the smoking room at the Boyle Mansion. Byron07.png|Byron Alderdice and another aristocrat. Red Lady Boyle Lady Boyle's Last Party Dishonored.png|Lady Boyle. Brimsley3.png|Mace Brimsley. Aristocrats Knife.png|An aristocrat hiding a knife behind his back. 0 aristocrats.png|Aristocrats in the Void. 0 aristocrats2.png|Aristocrats arguing in the Void. 0 aristocrats3.png|More aristocrats arguing in the Void. Ending aristocrats03.png|An aristocrat in the Void. Ending aristocrats01.png|An aristocrat attempts to seize the empty throne. Ttimsh02.png|Thalia Timsh, an aristocrat. Roland01.png|Wiles Roland, an aristocrat in a mask, fixes his jacket. Arnold Timsh in front of a painting.png|Arnold Timsh, an aristocrat. Timsh lawyer brown1.png|A lawyer working in the Legal District. Timsh lawyer blond2.png|An aristocratic lawyer. Unmasked female aristocrat.png|An unmasked female aristocrat in Dunwall City Trials. Aristocrat City Watch Officers.jpg|An aristocrat in a promotional picture for Dishonored. Aristocrat and prostitutes.jpg|An aristocrat and courtesans in a promotional screenshot. Aristocrat and courtesan.jpg|A pre-release image of an aristocrat with a courtesan. aristocrat and courtesan2.jpg|Alternate view of the aristocrat and the courtesan. Railcar.jpg|Two aristocrats in front of a rail car. Dishcuspen.jpg|Custis Pendleton and a member of the City Watch. Aristocrat with Pipe.png|A smoking aristocrat. Serkonan guard, card games.png|An aristocrat playing cards with the Grand Serkonan Guard. Tarot queen swords.jpg|A female aristocrat represented on a tarot card of the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot king pistols.jpg|A male aristocrat represented on a tarot card of the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References es:Nobles ru:Аристократы pl:Arystokracja it:Aristocrazia zh:贵族 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aristocrats